


The Dress

by Daisyith



Category: Hatfilms, Yogscast
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to express his secret fetish, Alex plans to wear a dress to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

In the very depths of the closet, behind everything else, out of sight from anyone who entered was a small brown box. Alex took hold of it, taking it out the closet and setting it on his and Chris’ bed. With a deep breath, Alex nervously lifted the lid but as soon as he revealed the contents, that nervousness was replaced with immense excitement. Bringing his fingers to it, he gently ran the material between his finger and thumb, enjoying the silky feeling that would soon be encasing his body.

At the thought of this, Alex couldn’t help but feel aroused. He felt his cock twitch slightly as he lifted the dress out of its box, bringing it to his face as he gently caressed his cheek with the silky skirt. Momentarily setting it down so he had freed his hands, he threw off his t-shirt and jeans, not caring where they went, leaving him standing naked in the middle of the room. Picking it up again, he moved until he was standing in front of the mirror and slowly slipped it over his head, entranced as he watched it fall over his body, clinging to every groove and jut of his body. Clearly meant to accentuate cleavage, the material was stretched tightly across Alex’s chest. The deep red, a perfect contrast to the man’s pale skin, almost matching his gingery locks. The skirt hung tight to his hips, curving in at the waist before eventually falling over his almost never ending legs. His gaze ran over his own body as he admired the delicate dress, his eyes stopping on the now obvious bulge that protruded from just above his thighs, lifting the material from just below his knees to mid-thigh. Moving his hands lower, he let his fingers ghost over his erection, unable to stop the hearty moan that escaped his lips, the lack of boxers meaning there was only a thin layer of silk between skin. Stopping himself from continuing, his gaze fell further, this time stopping at his feet. Without shoes, the dress didn’t feel complete, it felt like he was missing something. But luckily, he knew exactly what he needed. Returning to his closet, Alex once again began his search, this time looking for the perfect pair of shoes. His fingers traced each pattern as he took a few moments of consideration on each shoe before discarding it, feeling there was something better. It took most of the surprising amount of shoes Alex owned before he found the shoes he was looking for. It was a pair of simple, black high heels that when on, made Alex even taller than everyone else. On one side was a kind of swirling pattern made from sequins that when in the right light, appeared to sparkle, on the other, nothing. Although not entirely as glamorous as the dress, he knew the shoes would match it perfectly and so, taking one in each hand, he lifted them out, ready to place on them on his feet when there was a knock on the door.

Without waiting for an answer, the door swung open and Alex tensed, unsure of who would be on the other side. But luckily, it revealed Alex’s boyfriend, Chris. Much like Alex, Chris was dressed smartly, ready to go out for Ross’ birthday meal with the rest of the Yogscast but unlike him, Chris was wearing a suit and tie. The black blazer was slightly baggy on the petite man, falling just past his hips where he had borrowed it from Alex after not having his own. The white shirt underneath was crumpled, a skinny black tie on top. Alex breathed heavily, feeling more aroused than ever at the sight of his boyfriend. He watched as Chris’ unspoken words were forgotten as he swallowed hard, the man scanning over him, much like he had done only moments before, Chris’ eyes falling on the same place as his.

“Fuck Alex, you’re not wearing that tonight are you?” Chris said, voice gruff and going straight to Alex’s cock.

Feigning shock and hurt, Alex stuck his bottom lip out in what resembled a pout, “Is something wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“It’s a fucking dress mate. I know Ross and I know about this but you haven’t forgotten where’re going out with the other guys have you?”

“Of course not, but I think it’s time everyone knows, it’s a part of me whether you like it or not.”

“Oh but I do like it.” Chris murmured softly as he took a step over to where Alex was standing. Chris stood on tiptoes, making himself almost but not quite as tall as the other man so he could press his lips against Alex’s.

Using his tongue, Chris traced Alex’s lips until he stopped on the bottom one which he took between his teeth and gently sucked. With a deep moan, Alex opened his mouth which Chris took advantage of and slipped his tongue past. Starting off fairly gentle, the kiss continued to grow in force. Only separating when the need for oxygen became too much, Chris began placing delicate kisses against every bit of exposed skin, and every bit covered by the dress, Chris slowly made his way down Alex’s torso, only stopping once he had reached the taller man’s forklift nipples. Here, he took one in his mouth, over the dress, gently rolling it between his teeth as yet another moan left Alex’s lips. He didn’t stay long there though, his mouth continuing over Alex’s body, this time stopping just in front of Alex’s erection. Refusing to grant the other man contact, he simply traced the shaft with his mouth before eventually lifting the skirt to Alex’s waist, revealing his erection to the world. Satisfied with the sight in front of him, Chris placed a bracing hand against one of Alex’s legs, the other keeping the dress in place. He slowly traced a finger along the shaft, stopping just before the swollen, purple head before bending down and inhaling the familiar scent of sweat and sex. Suddenly, Chris took Alex’s length, engulfing it in the warmth of his mouth.

“Fuck Trott, warn a guy!” Alex exclaimed, reaching a hand out against the wall in order to steady himself. Smirking up at the other man, Chris ran his tongue against the sensitive underside. Finding his fingers unable to stay still, Alex clenched them but even that wasn’t enough and so with desperation, he ran them through the brown mess that Chris called hair, tangling and twisting stands of it around them. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. His head falling back. A moan escaping his lips. Aroused since the thought of wearing the dress, it didn’t take much of Chris’ expert sucking and swirling of his tongue before Alex found himself with the familiar tightening sensation that he had grown to recognise as the beginning of his climax.

“F-Fuck. Close Trott. Close.” Alex mumbled desperately, no longer able to form coherent sentences. Chris looked up at the other man, his blue eyes watching the unusually dark chocolate ones that belonged to Alex. Chris withdrew from Alex’s erection and a small whimper fell from the taller man’s lips at the loss of contact. But it didn’t last because moments later, Alex felt a cold breeze against his cock and confused, he looked down to find Chris gently blowing against the previously wet skin. This time, not only one moan fell from his lips, but a series, each one more desperate than the others. Chris replaced his lips, although this time instead of wrapping midway around the throbbing erection, he stopped just past the head. Using his tongue, he traced and swirled around the head, forcing Alex into his climax as once again his eyes closed, his head tilting back as a string of white, salty cum entered Chris’ lips.

“If that’s the kind of reaction I get, I should wear it more often.” Alex mumbled jokingly, voice shaky from what had just happened as he found himself unable to stay upright and so using the wall, sank to the floor, slight away from where Chris was sitting.

“I don’t know I’ll be able to keep my hands off you tonight.” Chris answered, bringing a hand to wipe away any stray from his lips.

“That’s the point love.” Alex replied as if the answer was obvious. With a smirk on his lips, he lifted himself up onto his heels and leant across, placing a gentle kiss to Chris’s lips, somewhat different from the ones they had just previously shared.


End file.
